


Conveying the Matter

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Comfortable Courtesan - Madame C- C-
Genre: Apprenticeship, Clothes, Community: ladiesbingo, Gen, Learning on the job, Mentors, Regency, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: Sophy has a lot to learn, but Docket is, generally speaking, pleased with her progress so far.





	Conveying the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ladiesbingo prompt 'Cool colours'

'Her ladyship can get away with almost anything, of course,' Docket says, while Sophy tackles the ironing, 'but cool colours suit her best. Pale blue, for example.'

'Cool colours,' Sophy echoes. 'That embroidered mauve jacket...'

'Yes. Precisely.'

Sophy is learning, and Docket is, generally speaking, pleased with her. Some things she can only understand by doing them: she has to know the weight of the flat-iron under her hand, or the delicacy of the needle between her fingers, in order to use them well. Some things you can't be told, you can only do them and do them until you find the knack of it. Others are more theoretical.

'If you consider Mrs Ferraby, on the other hand,' Docket says, 'you'll see that anything like that would look drab on her. She is a striking-looking lady, and she needs colours that are equally strong. You will have seen her at the last ball at Raxdell House in that deep red.'

Sophy is a shy little thing, Docket thinks, but she has a quick understanding. She listens to what Docket says, and she observes, and she applies her new knowledge.

'Mrs Ferraby's jewels,' Sophy says. 'They might have been made to go with that dress.'

'That's right,' Docket says, pleased. 'I believe it was the other way around, but you're more or less right. Fire opals. They suit her exceedingly well.'

'But I've seen her ladyship wear rubies, too,' Sophy says, thoughtfully.

Docket nods. 'Her ladyship has a very keen sense of occasion. Those rubies were bestowed upon her by His Majesty's grateful government, and she wears them when she feels that somebody needs to be reminded of that fact. Clothes,' Docket says, 'are not merely a device to cover the body. They are a means of conveying the matter of _who one is_ , of impressing upon others – perhaps even upon oneself, if necessary – a sense of one's consequence. Jewellery, likewise. _That's_ why her ladyship wears the rubies.'

'And you said,' Sophy says, 'that her ladyship can get away with almost anything.'

'Yes,' says Docket, 'though it's advisable not to let her do so too often. You have to manage your ladies. They _will_ get ideas: they see fashion plates, or they hear that Lady So-and-So is wearing _this_ , or that _that_ is all the rage in Paris, and they insist on trying it out themselves, though you could tell them without thinking about it that it won't suit them. It's your business to persuade them out of making themselves look ridiculous; for it will only reflect badly on you.'

Sophy looks nervous. 'I don't know if I could do that.'

'Then you will have to learn to do it.' Docket is not prepared to tolerate any silliness in this matter. 'What's the use of my teaching you to dress a lady to advantage, if you can't persuade her to do so? Happily,' she adds, 'her ladyship generally sees reason. We are, as your cousin Hector has no doubt informed you, extremely fortunate in this household.'

'I shall have to watch you and see how you do it,' Sophy says, a little ruefully.

'There's a good girl,' Docket says. 'It will come with practice, I assure you.'

Sophy nods, and holds up a petticoat for Docket's inspection. The tucks are well-nigh perfect. Yes, Docket thinks, she's a good girl; she will do very well, in time.


End file.
